Prisonnière du regard des autres
by Lululle et Sainte Haal
Summary: Ginny est confrontée aux regards de ceux qui l'entourent, cela la mènera à faire un marché avec son pire ennemi: Drago Malfoy Chapitre 6
1. Faible Lumière

**Auteurs:** Lululle et Sainte Haal  
**Titre:** Prisonnière du regard des autres  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Avertissements:** Scène de sexe plus ou moins détaillé, comportant des petites choses perverses... et une adoption d'un language parfois vulgaire par les personnages.  
**Résumé:** Ginny est confrontée aux regards de ceux qui l'entourent, cela la mènera à faire un marché avec son pire ennemi.Une nuit qui changera sa vie entière. Conflits ou paradis ?

**Chapitre I  
Faible Lumière**

Il faisait très chaud en cet après-midi, c'était le dernier jour de cours, Harry et les autres venaient de passer leur dernière année à Poudlard. Ls examens venaient de se terminer... Ginny discutait tranquillement avec ses amies de l'adolescence, de l'amour, de l'intimité, et du sexe... aussitot le fameux thème abordé : les préliminaires et autres. Ginny devint aussi rouge que ces cheveux

- Mais tu veux peut être parler d'autre chose Ginny. it une fille brune  
- Euh bah si ... on.. on peut en parler.  
- Bon alors qu'est-ce que t'aimerais que ton mec te fasse ??  
- Ben euh, c'est que je... euh..  
- Bon laissons tomber, sinon on y est encore demain !!! dit une blonde.

Les amies des Ginny discutèrent laissant la rouquine dans son coin. C'est pas de sa faute, si elle sait à peine ce que c'est que les préliminaires. Et puis ses amies... En fait c'est pas des vraies amies.

Elle ne leur prête aucune attention. Elle rêve d'un homme mystérieux, ténébreux et sensuelle, l'homme idéale quoi !! 

Déjà, ses amies ou plutôt copines dirions nous, à peine avaient-elles lâchée la conversation sur le sexe, qu'elles reprirent aussitôt en voyant Harry et ses deux amis sortir du grand hall, en effet, Ginny et ses amies se trouvaient dans le parc, à l'ombre, à siroter une boisson pendant que les dernières années terminait les quelques lignes pour clore leurs examens...

- Mon dieu... susurra la blonde en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.  
- Putain quel putain de corps !! fit Gabriela, la petite sœur de Neville en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.  
- Je voudrais qu'il me fourre son doigt là où je pense, dit la blonde en gémissant et en fermant les yeux.  
- Et toi qu'en penses-tu Ginny ??   
- Bah euh, il est beau, oui...  
- Beau ??? Seulement beau ??? Tu plaisantes !!! Il est canon, sexy...  
- Oui mais finalement, c'est pas le plus mignon, dit Ginny  
- Comment ça ?? demanda Gabriela.  
- Eh bien....  
- Allez !! Accouche !!!   
- Bah, c'est euh...  
- Bon venez les filles !! Elle est incapable de parler de choses comme ça !!

Ginny resta assise par terre pendant que les autres se retiraient à l'intérieur. Le regard vague, et les joue rosies par la timidité.

- Alors Weasley ?? On est sans-amis ???

Ginny se retourna et vit Drago Malfoy appuyé contre l'arbre. "Dieu qu'il est séduisant." 

- Tes amies t'ont laissée en plan ? demanda-t-il avec un ton moqueur.  
- Et toi, tu as perdu tes deux chiens de garde ?? s'exclama une voix en colère derrière lui.

Dray se retourna et vit Harry et ses deux amis: Ron et Hermione.

- Tiens Saint Potter, dit-il en faisant une révérence pour se moquer de lui. Avez vous réussi vos exam. ?? ria-t-il.  
- Laisse la tranquille ! marmonna Ron en pointant sa baguette vers Drago

Le blond allait faire pareil, mais Harry et Hermione firent le premier pas.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je me casse ! s'écria-t-il.

Harry tendit la main à Ginny mais elle se leva toute seule. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'aide !! Après tout, elle savait se débrouiller, merde !! 

Elle rejoignit ses pseudo-amies dans le hall. Mais ces dernières se décalèrent comme si la rouquine était une pestiférée.

- Tu sais... fit la blonde. Tu devrais aller voir ailleurs, on a l'esprit trèèèès ouvert, mais impossible de t'accepter parmi nous parce que t'es coincée du trouduc ma pov' !!! dit-elle en pouffant de rire ne se rendant même pas compte que ce qu'elle disait été contradictoire...

Ginny les fixa un moment, surprise et s'enfuit en courant dans les sombres couloirs.Elle s'effondra finalement sur le sol en pleurant. Ginny était seule à présent, plus d'amies, plus aucune volonté pour en trouver. Peine perdue. Puis pleurant longtemps, elle s'endormit. 

Quand elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait sur un lit aux draps verts brodés de fils d'argent.  
S'étirant, et papillonnant des yeux, elle s'assit, et regarda autour d'elle.

Les murs étaient noirs ou plutôt verts sombres mais très sombres. Les meubles étaient d'un vert indéfinissable, mais magnifique.

Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, la seule lumière venait de la lampe de chevet.  
Et là, cette silhouette, assise dans la pénombre. La faible lumière éclairait les cheveux magnifiquement soyeux de l'inconnu.

Elle se redressa. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ?!

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle timidement.  
- Tu veux boire un truc la rouquine ? demanda la voix traînante.

Ginny ne reconnut pas tout de suite à qui elle appartenait... Elle ne répondit pas. L'inconnu, un garçon, se dirigea vers un petit bar assez chic mais toujours aussi sombre et sortit deux verres de cristal remplis de cognac.

Il se retourna enfin et Ginny put découvrir avec stupéfaction la personne qui l'avait amenée dans cette chambre, d'ailleurs, elle lui appartenait certainement : Drago Malfoy…

Elle fronça les sourcils. 

-QUOI ?! laissa-t-elle échapper  
- Tu peux partir si tu veux, dit-il simplement... Je t'ai amenée ici parce que tu t'étais endormie dans le couloir…  
- Ouais et bah c'est ce que j'vais faire !!   
- Tu pourrais être reconnaissante, tout le monde se foutait de ta gueule, en particulier Gabriela et d'autre, dont une petite blondasse qui se croit chaude.  
- Hum, dis moi, as-tu déjà... enfin tu vois... murmura Ginny.  
- Bah ouai mais en quoi ça te regarde que je sois dépucelé ??  
- Ben euh...  
- Bah accouche !! On va pas y passer la semaine !!!  
- Eh ben euh... rohooo !! c'est trop dur à dire....  
- T'es une petite coincée, hein ? c'est ça ?? demanda-t-il avec un regard pervers et moqueur  
- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle d'abord... enfin si, oui c'est ça, mais comment tu le sais ??   
- C'est simple j'ai entendu une conversation de cette Gabriela qui parlait de toi d'une façon fort sadique...  
- Oh je les hais !! chuchota Ginny.  
- Mais si tu veux que je t'aide à te décoincer, pas de problème, mais faudra payer...  
- Mais t'sais bien que...  
- Oh je te parle pas d'argent....  
- Comment ça ??? demanda Ginny quelque peu angoissée.  
- Bah je te parle de...

Drago s'approcha de Ginny par derrière, et caressa ses cheveux roux.

- Alors, tu en penses quoi ??  
- Ben, euh... bon d'accord, dit-elle après maintes réflexion dans sa tête.  
- Bon alors, retrouves moi ici ce soir.   
- Mais je sais même pas où je suis !  
- Tu es dans ma chambre.   
- Oui je m'en doute, mais euh... comment je fait pour y entrer ??  
- Bon laisse tomber !! Je viendrai te chercher. Attend devant la bibliothèque.

Ginny s'en alla puis fit volte face en dévisageant Drago comme si elle craignait qu'il ne joue avec elle... Drago lui esquissa un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant, cependant, cela ressemblé plus à une grimace qu'autre chose... 

Une fois quelle fut partie, un sourire, un vrai, de victoire s'afficha sur son visage... 

- Harry, ne sera pas content... dit-il mesquinement 

Ginny rentra en coup de vent dans le dortoir, la dernière nuit à Poudlard, elle allait la passer avec Malfoy, le mec réputé pour être le dieu du sexe... elle était si stressée qu'elle ne fit pas attention aux regards de ses anciennes "amies". 

Dans le dortoir tout le monde préparait leurs valises... 

Gabriela et la blondasse se dirigèrent vers Ginny avec un regard hautain.

- Alors ?? On sait pas où dormir, on a pas assez d'argent pour se trouver un lit convenable ??? C'est vrai que le sol est confortable.... dit Gabriela sarcastiquement.  
- Laisse moi !! répliqua Ginny.  
- Mais bien sûr !!! Et tu veux que je te donne un peu d'argent pour te trouver un lit ?? Tu sais tu vas tomber malade sinon !!  
- Mais tu vas la fermer !!! cria Ginny.

La rouquine leva le bras et claqua Gabriela.

- Tu vas me le payer !!! dit sombrement cette dernière.  
- Ouais c'est ça !!

Quand Gabriela partit Ginny pleura à nouveau. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait eut le courage de faire ça un jour...  
Elle fouilla dans ses affaires pour trouver des vêtements convenables...  
Et l'heure de retrouver Drago arrivait avec une rapidité folle, Ginny sentait son coeur battre la chamade, ses lèvres devenaient sèches, et une petite douleur dans le ventre apparaissait: elle était stressée et redoutait ce que son cher ennemi allait lui faire vivre... 

Le soir arriva. Ginny s'était habillée convenablement et attendit devant la bibliothèque.   
Elle croisa ses deux anciennes amies et leur lança un regard de mépris. Gabriela et la blondinette s'arrêtèrent encore une fois.

- Tu fais quoi ici ?! Rirent-elle.  
- J'attends quelqu'un ! dit-elle d'un air détachée. 

En effet, Ginny été plus préoccupée par Drago que par ces deux bouffonnes de service.

- Qui ça ? demandèrent-elles.  
- Hey Weasley ! fit Malfoy en arrivant essoufflé, un paquet à la main.

Il jeta un petit regard avec un sourire narquois aux deux filles et tendit le paquet de choco à Ginny. La rouquine regarda Dray vraiment troublée par tant de gentillesse...

Gabriela et petite la blonde quant à elles restaient stupéfaites sur le côté alors que Dray s'en allait en compagnie de Ginny.

Une fois seul dans le grand "salon" de Drago, Ginny s'assit sur le canapé en cuir vert et Dray lui servit un petit apéritif...  
Un silence plutôt pesant s'abattut sur la pièce; "qu'allait-il lui faire ?!" Ginny respira un grand coup; "peu importe, tout allait bien se passer !" pensa-t-elle en voulant s'en convaincre... "tout".

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
"Chapitre II: Les leçons" = A venir très prochainement !  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- **

Bon, si ça vous a plu, laissez nous une petite review !! ça nous ferait hyper plaisir !! REVIIEWWS aaaah !! lol  
Nan mais franchement, ouais, on aimerait beaucoup avoir vos impressions, c'est l'une des premières que nous avons écrite à deux... allez, on vous remercie quand même si vous avez tout lu, même si on saura jamais qui l'a fait, ni si vous l'avez aimée.  
Petit avertissement, le prochain chapitre sera plus en action que celui-ci ! ;) bizouxxx !! 


	2. Les Leçons

**Auteurs:** Lululle et Sainte Haal  
**Titre:** Prisonnière du regard des autres  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Avertissements:** Scène de sexe plus ou moins détaillé, comportant des petites choses perverses... et une adoption d'un language parfois vulgaire par les personnages.  
**Résumé:** Ginny est confrontée aux regards de ceux qui l'entourent, cela la mènera à faire un marché avec son pire ennemi.Une nuit qui changera sa vie entière. Conflits ou paradis ?

Salut tout le monde ! Nous revoici pour un nouveau chapitre ! Etant donné que ma ptite Lululle est partie en vacances (tu me manqueuuuh !!) eh bien, je serai la seule à répondre aux reviews.

katarina: merci !! et sinon, ouais, t'as raison, y'a beaucoup de gens qui devraient ne pas être contente et en effet, les nouvelles courent très vite dans un établissement scolaire, mais auraient-elles réellement le temps de faire le tour de l'école en une nuit ? étant donné que c'est la dernière qu'ils passent ici... en tk, merci pr ta review et bonne lecture ! hihihi

Briel: c'est parfait ! On est contente d'avoir eut ton avis la dessus ! ^^ absolument ravie de savoir que tu l'as lue ! P-e à bientôt ! ^^

Sandelana: hihihi, oui, assez explosive en effet ! En tk, c'est assez rare les Dray/Gin... ouais, 'sont super connes ses copines à Ginny, et oui, mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée, dans le film II d'HP, on la voit tout le temps seule, d'ailleurs dans le livre, est-ce qu'elle a des amis ?? désolée, normalement, c'est les lecteurs qui posent les questions, lol... sinon, merci pour ta review !!! :) et puis, t'inquiète pas, on travaille et on a travaillé beaucoup! hihihi bonne lectureuh !! 

Aisha: Kikoo ! T'as hâte de voir la suite ? bé la voila ! toute neuve, toute revue (même si il reste surement quelques fautes...) Sinon, nous aussi on adore beaucoup Drago ! Et sinon, personnellement, dans notre fic, je ne le trouve pas spécialement méchant ! ^^ mais ça va quoi ! il est mesquin... :) ^^ j'te laisse ! bonne lecture !! on espère qu'il va te plaire ce chapitre ! hihihi

Nefra: :D Marci ! On est très très contente que tu apprécies cette fic et notre façon d'écrire ! ^^ On est reparti pour un autre chapitre ? allez on y go ! ^^

lyly_bearbear: merci beaucoup, voila la suite. Si t'aimes bien le premier chapitre, tant mieux, attends de voir la suite, peut-être que tu changeras d'avis... tout dépends des goûts ! muahaha... dsl, j'ris un peu bizarrement..

satine: Ouais !! On est des zanges et on demande des reviews trèès zentiment ! Et on te remercie beaucoup d'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé une review !! On est aussi contente que tu ai apprécié puisque tu attendais la suite, en attendant, la voila la suiteuh !! ^^ bonne lectureuh !!

Fumseck: Ouah, tu nous as fait une très belle gradation dans ta review ! ^^ si t'm les trucs bien détaillés, cette fic est pour toi !! ^^ hihihi ! merci de nous lire !!!!!! ^^ ^^ ^^

**Chapitre II  
Leçons**

- Pourquoi tu m'as donné ces chocolats ? demanda-t-elle timidement en brisant l'ambiance mortuaire qui s'installait peu à peu.  
- Pour fermer le clapet à tes copines, j'étais sûr qu'elles seraient quelque par part là, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Un silence plutôt embrouillant s'installa. Ginny sentit son estomac se crisper. Et quand Drago lui caressa la joue et s'apprêta à se pencher sur elle, elle se leva précipitamment.

- Où-sont-les-toilettes ? demanda-t-elle rapidement  
- Par là. Fit Dray calmement

Ginny partit en direction des toilettes et Drago murmura : 

- Ça va pas être du gâteau...

Quand elle revint, elle se rassit à coté de Drago mais un peu éloignée. Il sourit et se rapprocha. Le coeur de l'adolescente battait à tout rompt. 

- Bon écoute si tu veux pas que je t'aide à te décoincer, bah dis le moi !!! Je suis peut être Drago Malfoy mais c'est pas une raison !!  
- C'est que...

Drago n'attendit pas que Ginny finisse sa phrase et il l'embrassa. Elle fut si surprise qu'elle ne répondit pas. Drago passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle les entrouvrit pour commencer à parler, mais Drago fut plus rapide et introduit sa langue dans la bouche de la rouquine. Effleurant, caressant... Drago avait l'impression de faire tout le travail. Et il n'avait pas tord car Ginny ne réagissait pas.

Il approfondit le baiser en pressant un peu plus ses lèvres sur celle-ci. Sans trop de succès. Drago arrêta le baiser et la regarda désespéré. Ginny avait les joues rouges.

- Putain de merde Weasley ! Tu fous quoi ?!  
- Euuh, fit-elle.  
- Quoi "Euuuh" demanda-t-il agressivement.  
- J'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un... et…je... je sais pas comment faire.

Drago resta un moment stoïque en regardant Ginny comme s'il ne la croyait pas, puis se rendant compte que c'était vrai, éclata de rire. Un vrai fou rire comme il n'en avait jamais eu, ce qui eut le don de rendre Ginny plus rouge que jamais.

- Mais arrêteuh !! dit-elle alors qu'il tombait par-terre en riant.

Ginny se leva, et s'apprêta à partir, mais quelqu'un la retint par la manche.

- C'est bon, c'est passé, dit-il en riant encore un peu et essayant de se retenir d'éclater de rire. Ahem, je vais t'apprendre l'art du baiser ma ptite Ginny !

Ginny se rassit tranquillement.

- N'aie pas peur, on va commencer avec un simple baiser... sur les lèvres, sans bave mêlée, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi.

Il se rapprocha d'elle lentement. Ginny avait le cœur qui battait fort. Rapidement. Et quand Drago déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, son coeur fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

Elle tremblait de peur, ou peut être de plaisir..

Un simple baiser, sans bave, ni langue se caressant. Et pourtant Ginny tremblait.

À titre d'essai elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Drago qui s'écarta.

- C'est bon, maintenant tu sais faire le simple baiser. Tu veux qu'on essaye celui qui est plus approfondi ?  
- Euh c'est quoi ??  
- Avec la langue. 

Ginny déglutit. Bien que tout à l'heure Drago avait touché la sienne, elle était pas sûr de bien s'y prendre. Et si jamais elle n'y arrivait pas... 

- Euh oui, d'ac... d'accord, balbutia-t-elle.  
- T'es sûr ?? non parce que t'as pas l'air emballée !! Oh tiens !! Elle est bonne cette réplique !!  
- Si, si, je veux bien.  
- Bon, ferme les yeux, écoutes ma voix, et ressent ce que je te ferais... 

Ginny ferma doucement les yeux...

- C'est simple, continua Drago. Je vais t'embrasser comme tout à l'heure, et à un moment, tu ouvriras la bouche, un peu, et je mettrai ma langue à l'intérieur, dit-il comme si c'était rassurant. Il suffira que tu caresses la mienne, tu peux faire des tas de trucs, c'est selon toi. Pour la première fois je veux juste que tu la caresses, je ferai la majorité du boulot, pour le prochain, ça sera à toi de prendre les initiatives...

Et il s'approcha d'elle, déposa ses lèvres si froides sur les siennes si chaudes... après quelques petites secondes, la bouche de Drago s'entrouvrit, Ginny comprit et fit de même. Il entra sa langue à l'intérieur de la sienne.

Sa main se posa sur la joue de Ginny.

Le cœur de l'adolescente battait la chamade, le baiser était enflammé et sucré.

Elle dû même se retenir de gémir... Drago se délecta de ses lèvres, s'essuya la bouche...

- Pas mal... à toi de jouer, j'attends !

Ginny déglutit une fois de plus. C'est vrai c'était facile quand c'était Drago qui prenait les choses en main mais maintenant c'était à son tour... Ginny soupira pour se donner confiance posa sa main gauche dans le cou de Drago, et l'autre main sur la joue. Et elle l'attira vers elle. Ses lèvres entrechoquèrent celle du blond.

Elle ouvrit légèrement ses lèvres et vint caresser de sa langue celle de Drago. Elles s'entrouvrirent et elle fit entrer sa langue dans la bouche de Drago. Explorant chaque recoin. Une aventure nouvelle pour elle. 

Quand elle trouva la langue de Drago, elle la caressa, la découvrant de toute sa longueur. La langue de Drago devint active, participant au baiser.

Ce fut Drago qui stoppa se baiser, Ginny aurait tellement voulu continuer, et puis n'y prenait-il pas également du plaisir ?! En plus de cela, elle redoutait plus que tout la suite des évènements. Elle venait d'y songer, là quand il s'était séparé d'elle... "jusqu'où allait-il l'aider à se décoincer ?!!"

- Tu veux boire quoi ? demanda Drago en la sortant de ses pensées. Cognac ? Whisky ? Champagne ? Vodka ?  
- Peu importe, je ne m'y connais pas... mais pourquoi veux-tu absolument que je boive ? demanda-t-elle. Peut-être que c'est pour toi après tout, est-ce qu'il te faut être saoule pour faire des choses avec moi ?

Drago qui s'était levé s'arrêta brusquement et plongea son regard bleu acier dans celui de la rouquine. 

- Ca me déçoit que tu me vois comme ça, dit-il en détournant la tête.  
- Bah voyons...  
- Tu prends quoi alors ?! dit-il en levant le verre.  
- PEU IMPORTE !  
- Bon c'est parti pour champagne, c'est le moins fort que je puisse te trouver...

Il versa et se rendit vers le canapé.

Un silence de gêne s'installa, seul Drago buvait, Ginny avait posé son verre et n'attendait que la suite. Certes, elle avait peur, mais elle avait également hâte...

- Tu ne bois pas ?? demanda Drago  
- Non   
- Bon temps pis. Maintenant nous allons passer aux caresses...  
- Hein ?? quoi ??   
- Tu sais, ma main te caresse la peau...  
- Ah ok.  
  
Ginny avait de plus en plus peur. Était-ce un bonne idée de ce faire dépuceler pour ne plus être coincée ???

- Alors tu veux maintenant, ou plus tard ??  
- Alons-y pour maintenant, dit-elle en fixant le sol.  
- D'accord. 

Drago posa son verre sur la table, s'approcha de Ginny l'embrassa comme précédemment. Mais cette fois-ci, il posa une main sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Elle frissonna.

Ginny voulu faire de même, mais Drago la stoppa.

- Je le fais et après c'est ton tour.

Drago recommença à l'embrasser, caressant ses hanches, il monta ses mains expertes plus en plus haut, frôlant la douce peau de la jeune fille encore saine... il effleura du bout des doigt, un des seins. Ginny trembla et soupira de plaisir.

Après plusieurs minutes, de caresses, Drago s'arrêta.

Ginny poussa un "mais euh" qui faillit faire partir Drago dans un autre fou-rire... mais il été que peu fier de ce qu'il faisait... mais qu'importe, il s'amusait !

Il se leva, un regard coquin sur le visage. Il lui fit signe d'approcher du doigt tandis qu'il reculait lentement. Ginny se leva regardant autour d'elle comme si elle craignait de voir Ron ou même sa mère apparaître dans la pièce.  
Il ne fallait pas l'oublier, les Malfoy étaient les pires ennemis de la famille Weasley... Lucius ennemi à son père, sa mère, tous ! Drago ennemi avec ses frères...   
Des pas... elle semblait entendre des pas, derrière elle... Qui ?!

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
"Chapitre III" = A venir !  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- **

On espère que vous appréciez toujours autant !!  
Le chapitre III sera certainement retardé parce qu'il nous faut discuter un peu pour chaque chapitre mit en ligne et comme Lululle est en vacances: patience !   
Par ailleurs, la chaleur va monter de plusieurs échelons dans le prochain chapitre, ce qui ne peuvent pas aller jusqu'aux scènes de sexe plutôt détaillées, on vous conseille de passer votre chemin ! Bien, on vous dit @++ En attendant, on vous remercie pour suivre cette fic, de nous mettre des reviews, et puis donc par conséquent, de nous encourager !! Bizoo


	3. Stupéfiante découverte

**Auteurs:** Lululle et Sainte Haal  
**Titre:** Prisonnière du regard des autres  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Avertissements:** Scènes de sexe plus ou moins détaillées, comportant des petites choses perverses... et une adoption d'un language parfois vulgaire par les personnages.  
**Résumé:** Ginny est confrontée aux regards de ceux qui l'entourent, cela la mènera à faire un marché avec son pire ennemi.Une nuit qui changera sa vie entière. Conflits ou paradis ?

Lululle répond aux reviews car Lululle est de retour !!!!  


**Nefra : **La voilà la suite !!! Bonne lecture !! Merci pour ta review !   
**Hermione99 :** Mais Ginny est coincé !!!! Franchement si elle l'était pas, elle viendrait voir Harry et lui dire ça façon de pensée !!! Merci pour ta review !!  
**Ponkska :** J'ai pas compris ta question alors j'espère que Haal va la comprendre pour moi !! Lol Faut dire que pendant les vacances j'ai pas beaucoup travailler alors je suis plus très bonne en français !! Ptdr !! Merci pour ta review !!   
**Bravo :** Merci d'aimer et merci pour ta review !!  
**Hihihi : **Accro ??? Ben fait gaffe quand même !! Je tiens pas à te retrouver à l'hôpital parce que tu t'es chouté avec cette fic !!! Lol Merci pour ta review !!  
**Satineuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh:** Dsl si j'ai oublier un H à ton nom !! Lol merci pour ta review !!  
**Fumseck :** Ah… comment ça va évoluer ?? Ahaha… à toi de lire la suite… Merci pour ta review !!  
**Aisha9 :** Tu aime notre façon d'écrire sur Drago ?? En fait on a essayé de faire ressortir le coté sadique et profiteur, et ça marche je crois !! Lol Au fait mon nom c'est Lululle et pas Lulle !! Mais c'est pas grave ;-) merci pour ta review !!  
**Katarina ;p :** Magnifique ?? Arrête tu vas nous faire rougire !!! Ben voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira tout autant !! Merci pour ta review !!  
**Nathalie :** Kikou toi !! Tu pense que l'histoire est hard rien qu'en nous connaissant et en n'ayant pas lu l'histoire ??? Je pense que tu as raison !! Lol merci pour ta review ma grande !!  
**Clém :** Vi on se calme la suite est là !! Lol pour les autographes c'est par là !!! Ne vous bousculez pas je vous pris !! Ptdr dsl petit délire !!! Merci pour ta review !!  
**Sandelana :** Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, à fin de préservé le monde de la dévastation, à fin de rallié tout les peuple à notre nation…. Encore un délire solitaire !!! Ne cherche pas à comprendre pourquoi !!! Lol Voilà la suite !!!! Merci pour ta review !!   
**Kimiko06 :** Bah si tu aime bah voilà la suite !! Merci pour ta review !!   
**Pad:** kikoo la belleuh alors quoi 2 9 ?? rien (o fé c haal qui te réponds là lol, ps de chance hein ? ;) en tk, on est ttes les deux raavies que la fic te plaiseuuh et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitreuh hihihi moi j'm bcp Drago ! en prof ou non d'ailleurs lool mais ta bien raison, la tite ginny lé coincée du trouduc ! c k k lool euh dsl je délire tte seul -_-; veuillez m'excuser ! oooh grande paaad ! mdr ahem reprenons-nous ! sinon bé vla la suiteuh !! ^^ vla bonne lectureuuh !! ^^

**Chapitre III  
Surprenante découverte  
**

Elle se retourna: personne. C'était sûrement elle qui se faisait des films, elle avait si peur...

Drago fut dos à la bibliothèque et Ginny arriva avec des pas quelques peu maladroit. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir: c'était une newbie après tout !

Et puis, elle commença à l'embrasser... Pas de sentiment ni de sensation intense échangée. Voila qu'elle avait peur. Elle tremblait.

Drago le sentait bien. Et quand ses jambes la lâchèrent et qu'elle éclata en sanglots, il s'accroupit à ses côtés...

- Écoute, je ne t'oblige à rien ma puce, si tu ne veux pas, tu peux partir, je voudrais pas avoir l'air d'être un violeur, dit-il doucement pour la rassurée.

Elle renifla un bon coup et se releva.

- Ca ira, dit-elle avec détermination.

Et dans la même position que quelques secondes auparavant, Ginny se délecta de son teint orangé et caressa la nuque de Drago, ses doigts le massaient délicatement, tandis que sa langue jouait avec celle du blond. Quand à son autre main, elle ne savait qu'en faire, et finalement, décida de les poser sur les fesses bien bâties du garçon, elle les caressa avec envie... et très vite, une sensation quelle n'avait jamais ressentie apparut dans le bas de son ventre.

Drago échappa un gémissement. Ginny était contente de réussir. Elle pressa son corps contre celui de Drago. Caressant chaque partit du corps sauf ses partie génitales.

- Ginny... soupira Drago  
- Oui ??   
- Arrêtes.  
- Quoi ??? Ça te plait pas ?? Je le fait mal ??? Oui ça doit être ça !! Je suis nul !! Et je le serai toute ma vie !!!! Quelle honte !! Mon dieu !!! Plus personne ne voudra de moi !! c'est l'horreur...  
- GINNY !!! s'écria Drago amusé  
- Oui quoi ??  
- Bah justement c'était très bien, mais...  
- Oui y a toujours un "mais", se lamenta Ginny.  
- Mais si tu continues, je te prendrais par terre !! Et je ne pense pas que ça t'aurai enchanté que ça se passe comme ça !!  
  
Ginny rougie. Alors comme ça elle était très bien !! Elle sourit.

- Bon maintenant, si tu veux bien on va s'asseoir, et on va discuter.  
- Discuter de quoi ??  
- Discuter de sexe.  
- HEIN ??? Mais pourquoi ????   
- Parce que ça t'aidera à te décoincer d'en parler !!   
- Ah d'accord.  


Ils s'assirent cote à cote sur le canapé. 

- Alors dit moi, Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais q'un garçon te fasse ??  
- Bah euh, oh je peux pas dire ça !! dit Ginny très gênée.  
- Et pourquoi ??? dit Drago avec un sourire malicieux en coin.  
- Ben parce que, euh oh mais ça se fait pas !!   
- Bah si vas-y dit moi. A moins que tu veux rester coincé toute ta vie...  
- J'aimerai que mes 4 membres soit attacher aux 4 coins du lit !!!dit-elle d'une traite. Voilà !!!! T'es content ??!!  
- Oui très !! Dit moi ça te tenterai de le faire ??  
- Quoi ?? Bah... euuuh c'est-à-dire que...euhh... ouai puisque c'est mon fantasme !!!!   
- Ahaha...

Drago rit doucement...

- Pourquoi tu ris toi ??! demanda Ginny offusqué.  
- Eh ben parce que, au fur et à mesure que tu parles, tu te décoinces et en même temps, je fais des découvertes surprenantes !!  
- Ah bon ??   
- Ouais...

Drago se raprocha de Ginny et l'embrassa... 

Leurs langues dansèrent pendant de longues minutes, toutes remplies d'une émotion intense et d'un plaisir mesquin. Finalement Ginny se sépara de lui, sous les complaintes de son cher professeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "Je fais des découvertes surprenantes" ?  
- J'ai oublié, dit-il aussitôt, si on reprenait ce qu'on faisait ?  
- Non, je veux savoir.  
- Hmm dit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir. Je découvre que t'es pas aussi Sainte Nitouche que t'en as l'air.

Et hop, Ginny n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Drago se re-pencha sur ses lèvres. L'adolescente désirait ardemment savoir ce que voulait dire Drago. Elle essaya donc de le repousser, sans succès, les deux roulèrent sur le sol, et bientôt, Drago fut en position de domination; leurs lèvres n'étaient plus collées et les deux se regardaient avec une certaine intensité à en couper le souffle.

A ce moment là, Ginny prit le visage de Dray entre les mains et l'embrassa d'un baiser enflammé, fougueux et remplit d'une passion qui envahissait peu à peu la petite rouquine au fur et a mesure que le temps passait.

Drago passa sa main sous le débardeur de l'adolescente et caressa doucement sa peau si douce en remontant doucement vers la poitrine. Il enleva le débardeur et l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs, lui dégrafant le soutien-gorge et le jeta un peu plus loin...

Ginny enleva elle-même le reste et elle se retrouva à moitié-nue devant le pire ennemi de son frère et le fils de l'ennemi de son père. Mais qu'importe. Elle se sentait si bien. 

Elle s'approcha encore et l'embrassa, les émotions étaient encore plus fortes et donc par conséquent encore plus troublantes pour Drago et pour elle...

Drago délaissa les lèvres de la jeune fille et s'attaqua à son cou.

Laissant des marques mouillées tout au long de la bouche jusqu'à la nuque. 

Drago suçota la clavicule de Ginny qui respirait rapidement. Elle savait que ça allait être son premier. Mais l'aimait-elle ?? 

Pour le moment elle s'en fichait !! Elle prenait du plaisir. Ginny déboutonna la chemise noire de Drago et la fit glisser en caressant les épaules et les bras de Drago.

Elle le retourna. Elle se retrouva au dessus de lui. Elle embrassa le bout du nez de Drago et s'attaqua à son torse.

Le léchant, ce torse froid, qu'elle avait envie de réchauffer. Elle embrassait chaque parties, voulant que chacune soit recouverte de baisers.

Drago en voulait plus et il l'implora du regard. Ginny comprit et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Elle défi la ceinture et enleva le pantalon. A la recherche d'un nouveau monde...

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
"Chapitre IV" = A venir !  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- **


	4. Liberté d'expression

**Auteurs:** Lululle et Sainte Haal  
**Titre:** Prisonnière du regard des autres  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Avertissements:** Scène de sexe plus ou moins détaillé, comportant des petites choses perverses... et une adoption d'un language parfois vulgaire par les personnages.  
**Résumé:** Ginny est confrontée aux regards de ceux qui l'entourent, cela la mènera à faire un marché avec son pire ennemi.Une nuit qui changera sa vie entière. Conflits ou paradis ?

**Réponses aux reviews !** [y'en a un paquet ! en + vc haal qui raconte sa vie... dc vs imaginez ps trop un looong chapitre ! (mm si on aurait pu ! mais on est sadique !! rappelez vous ça !! Mwhuahahahahahaha !!!] Mais débord, faites places o notes des zauteurs !!! xD

**Note de Lululle : **_Bon ben voilà un nouveau chapitre !!! Encore désolée pour le retard !!! Je vous remercie pour toutes vos review !!! Il y en a quand même 12 !!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant et que nous aurons encore plus de reviews !!!!   
Bonne lecture !!!!!   
_

**Note de Haal:**_ Vous voulez ke je vous dise koi ? bah moi, j'vais vous dire la grande vérité du jour !!!!!!! Hahahahahaha ! nan en fait, j'vous le dis pas, sinon, me fais massacrer par vous, j'préfère pas ! (ô_Ô) bref, chu désolée pr ce retard, mais on fait c'kon peut !! j'vous zassure ! mais c ps 'rave ! vs ns aimez tjs otant, HEIN?! *regard menaçant* ya intérêt !! En tk, MWUA ZE VS ZAIME TOOOOOOUS !! grd merci pr vs zencouragements !!! xD_

**- Satineuuh:**   
_Haal =_HEIN? le 7ème chapitre ?? (O_o) T sûreuh? euh on été qu'au 3ème pourtant ! lol bah c ps grave, lol j'pense ke tu t gourrée ou bien, g un prob de mémoire ou chépskoi ! lol en tk, thx pr ta review  
_Lululle =_ Bé euh j'ai pas tout compris à ta review mais je suis contente que la fic te plaise lol 

_- _**Pad-Plutonienne**:   
_Haal =_AVE PAD! OH PAD ! [mdr je fé référence à césar ! ;)] ^^; j'croi kil fo ke j'me taiseuh. Ces mots sortent de notre tête ! ma très chère Padmacho ! lol (si si, c vré, j'te le jure ! ^^) C'est lululle qui a trouvé le fantasme ! lol dsl, j'ai tt dit ! lol nan, moi j'ss une enfant sage, g ps d'idée come ça, tu m'connais voyons, hein ? (ss crédible, hein?? ^^;) AH BON?! ginny est sortit vc son fréro? ouhouhouh !! trop fort, j'en ai jms lu! de ttes façons, j'm ps les Weasley ! lol sauf bill ou charlie, chéplus ! ^^ xD mwhuahahahaha ! allez, j'te laisse, g un aspiro à trucider !! ;p bizoxeuh !  
_Lululle =_ C'est mot poétique, ma chère, lol sortent tout droit de nos merveilleux cerveaux !! N'est-ce pas Haal lol !! Je déconne trop !! Sinon pour le fantasme des menottes, tu parles ?? Bé il me semble que c'est de moi, mais je m'en souviens plus trop lol !! Bon le chapitre a un peu retardé, bon d'accord, beaucoup, mais euh c'est pas de notre faute !!!! NA !! Euh !! Je voulais le voir moi « la Blonde contre-attaque » Il parait que c'est un super film !! Merci pour ta review !! 

**-Florelia:**   
_Haal = _ouais, bof, j'trouve ça pas très chaud ! lol en tk, si tu trouvais ça chaud o chap 2, kesske ça sera aprè ?! Ginny aprends vite ? OUH, ta encore rien vu !! *MwhUAhaHaha* sinon, dsl pr not' GRAND RETARD! mais l'important c not' retour, naan?? *regard abatu*  
_Lululle =_Et vi le chapitre était chaud… lol et c'est vrai que Ginny apprend vite, mais qui n'apprendrai pas vite avec Drago comme professeur lol !! Merci pour ta review !! 

_**- **_**Libellule:**   
_Haal =_ouais, vla la suiteuuh !! ^^ on a mis un peu de tps ! désolée, mille fois pardon * se met à genou devt libellule* tu ns pardonnes???  
_Lululle =_Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise !!! Merci pour la review !! 

**-Kimiko06:**   
_Haal = _ps très constructives tes reviews? bah... ça va ! lol y'en a y mette "LA SUITE" et vla ! somes ns des esclaves o lecteurs ?! lol *Kimiko06 dit "oui"*, *Haal, baisse la tête et retourne au travail* LOL, je dec'! ;) j'te remercie bcp pr ta review! ça fait vrment plaisir, et constructive ou non, on sait o moins que tu nous lis et qu'il ya un lecteur en plus ! ;) en plus ,t'apprécie c'kon fait, alors si c ps la belle vie !! :D ^^   
_Lululle =_ Tsé, l'importa c'est pas de reviewer mais plutôt de lire la fic lol. Si tu la lue c'est que t'y a apporter un peu d'attention et ça me fait plaisir !! Donc merci pour ta review !! ^______^ 

_**- **_**Hermione99**:   
_Haal =_ouais, nen, l'est ps coincée, mais... bon, vc la mentalité, des gens d'aujourd'hui, on a décidé pr une fois de suivre cette (putain de) mentalité ! De ttes façons, la majorité des gens de ma classe + mn connard d'ex ptit copain, dit ke chu coincée ! :'( !!!!!!!! OUIIIIN ! lol nan, c ps grave, j'les encule vc un grand A !! *mwhuahahahaha* euh, dsl, c t un tit HORS SUJET!! *rougie* lol breeeeeef, vla la suite, vc deux milles 500 ans de retard ! malheureusement! hein?! lol bonne lecture ^^ :p  
_Lululle =_ Le point de vue est le notre. lol Tu as dit le tiens pis on est deux à faire cette fic, mais c'est pas grave lol !! Merci pour ta review !! 

**-ouais:   
**_Haal = _ouais, chu d'acc vc toi, c long..... en plus.... on é sadic sur les bords paske...... euh j'dirais ps pk, sinon vs allez ts nous tuer ! lol g ps envie de crever mm si ce monde c la merde! ^^ en tk, vla la suite aprè loooooooongtemps !   
_Lululle =_ Vi elle est là la fic et vraiment désolée pour le retard… merci pour ta review ! 

**-Marhermione:**   
_Haal = _lol, dsl, pr le tps de diffusion de ce chapitre 4! *rougie et gênée* mais vla koi (haal n'a ps d'excuse, c juste une fille ps sage !!) ^^ lool good reading !! xxx kissouilleuuh  
_Lululle =_ Si on peut s'arrêter là !! MWAHAHAHA !!! Lol je déconne lol mais faut bien qu'on s'arrête quelque part !! lol pis merci pour ta review !! 

_**- **_**Eva-Golden: **   
_Haal =_LOL, arrête de nous donner des idées ... mal placée ! lol c vré que c une bonne idée de faire vc ttes les filles de poudlard * ILLUMINATION D'HAAL* g une idée..... fo que j'en cose vc ma Lululle préférée ! (mm si j'en coné ps 3000 lol) en passant, tu as nos excuses éternelles pr ce retard insurmontable lol, je plaisante, chu un peu con en c'moment là mm tt de suite, maintenant! loooool mdr, dsl !! j'délire tte seule, fo ps m'en trop vouloir !! xD sinon, chu très contente ke la fic te fasse....... des effets! alalalala, j'savais po ! mais alors vrment po !! ^^ TANT MIEUX!!!!!! xD bref, bonne lecture de ce prochain chapitre ! HAHAHAHAHAHA (Mel, calme t nerfs !!)  
_Lululle =_ Déjà je te remercie de nous avoir mises dans tes favoris !!! Moi ça me fait plaisir en tout cas. Sinon tu dit que notre style d'écriture est érotique lol ?? Ben peut-être, lol enfin je sais pas moi, je m'en rend pas compte !! Lol mais si tu le dis… Et pis oui on a peut être une fixation sur Drago, mais tsé ce personnage est passionnant, enfin de mon point de vue. Drago est cynique, mais il est pas abominable !! Il n'est pas aussi fort qu'il le prétend être… Bref pis sinon l'idée de le mettre avec chaque fille de Poudlard ben c'est une bonne idée lol. Et pis on va peut-être en faire une nouvelle je pense, mais je devrai peut-être pas le dire lol je me tait !! Merci pour ta review !!! 

**-katarina:**   
_Haal = _euuh, j'comprends ps bcp ta review! mais merci !! xD  
_Lululle =_ Quand tu dis « avec deux auteurs comme nous » tu entends quoi quand tu dit ça ?? Lol Sinon je suis contente que tu l'aie apprécié !! Merci pour ta review !! 

**-mwa meme:**   
_Haal = _hihihihihi ! xD trop zentil !! marchi bocmouuuuuu !!! ze t'm tuuuuuua ! *MOUAAAH*  
_Lululle =_ 10 sur 10 ?? Bé moi ça me fait plaisir !!! Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise autant !! Merci pour ta review !! 

_**-**_**virginie1:**   
_Haal =_ lol, chu désolée ke t'ai attendue aussi longtemps !!! j'espère ke tu la connaitras pas par coeur noon plus (mm si ça m'frai bien plaisir! LOL, bah oué, fo être sincère dns la vie, mais bon, ya dot' chose à apprendre par coeur, cette fic n'étant ps la meilleure, et n'ayant ps un msg trè profond, lol, bref, je me tais!! ZiP!) en tk vla la suiteuh ! (oui oui, ze c, on é trèèèè retardée d'la vie, ns sommes un peu (bcp) 2 de tens', mé ns gronde pooooo ! bonne lecture à toua !  
_Lululle =_ Tu la relis à chaque fois ???? Et ben ça lol !!! Tu vas finir par te lasser, non ?? Lol voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !!! Merci pour ta review !! 

**Chapitre IV  
Liberté d'expression**

****

Le pantalon noir qu'il portait était désormais ouvert. Elle n'avais jamais vu le sexe d'un garçon, et ne savais même pas comment cela était réellement... Mais peu importe.. Elle s'allongea sur lui et glissa le long de son corps afin de lui retirer son pantalon, tout en le couvrant de caresse... 

Drago se retrouva en boxer, allongé devant la fille qu'il méprisait le plus après Hermione Granger... Il respira un bon coup.

Ginny se remit à califourchon sur lui et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieur en affichant un air coquin et félin. Elle glissa encore une fois... mais une idée vint troubler Drago... 69... (la position 69, pour ceux qui connaissent pas faites le nous savoir).

- Ginny...

- Oui ??

- Met toi à l'envers sur moi.

- Pourquoi ??

- Parce que, tu vas voir.

- Bon d'accord.

Ginny s'allongea à l'envers sur Drago. Elle avait à présent une vus sur le boxer et la bosse qu'il y avait dedans. Et Drago lui avait une vu sur la culotte à dentelle bleu de Ginny.

Drago commença à malaxer l'entre-jambe de la jeune fille qui gémit aussitôt au contact de ses doigts. 

- Ginny, y a pas que toi dans la vie, dit-il.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle soupirant.

- Pense à moi mon bébé...

Ginny capta enfin et baissa le boxer de Drago; voila que la peur s'était envolée, elle-même en était surprise, et se demandait comment elle avait put devenir aussi relâchée dans ce domaine. 

Drago avait déjà le pénis durci, elle sortit sa langue et lécha le bout de son membre

- Putain Dray ! dit-elle en gémissant fort. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Drago sourit, les yeux fermés, il retira la culotte de la jeune fille... Il se redressa un peu pour atteindre l'entre-jambe et commença à titiller le vagin de Ginny, de ses doigts, il s'amusait avec le clitoris. Pendant ce temps, Ginny avait commencé des vas et vient; tous deux gémissaient, surtout Drago en fait. L'adolescente avait quelque mal à continuer son travail... 

Drago la faisait peu à peu monter à la jouissance et l'orgasme allait certainement arriver juste après.

Ginny s'arrêta. C'était ça première fois et elle avait envie de s'amusé un peu.

Elle se relava et se remit à califourchon sur lui écrasant le sexe de Drago qui gémissait.

Ginny caressa avidement le torse de Drago. Celui-ci gémissait tant c'était doux. 

Drago en eut assez, et plaqua Ginny au sol l'embrassant sur TOUT (je précise juste lol) le corps.

Elle se cambrait tant c'était bon.

Elle se redressa et mordit l'épaule de Dray afin d'étouffer un cri. Drago s'amusa encore avec le clitoris de l'adolescente tout en la couvrant de baiser. Les mains de Ginny faisaient des va-et vient sur le pénis durcit de Drago.

Il cessa les baisers et arrêta de titiller le clitoris. Il suça ses doigts et en pénétra deux dans le vagin de Ginny, il les fit entrer brusquement, et Ginny se cambra aussitôt en gémissant énormément.

- Oh putain, Dray. Vas-y, plus vite, plus fort, plus profond !!!

Drago fit des va-et-vient, de plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus fort. et Ginny poussait des gémissements qui excitaient Drago avec intensité.

Bientôt, il n'en put plus et ne voulut qu'une chose : entrer en elle, entrer dans le corps si souple de cette adolescente au passé prude... bientôt...

Drago se laissa aller et entra doucement en elle. Elle était si étroite. Et ça l'excitait encore plus. Ginny gémissait. Elle se cambrait. Drago pensait que c'était de douleur et il s'arrêta quelque secondes mais Ginny l'incita à continuer. Il allait et venais en elle. Le plaisir était trop intense pour tous les deux, ils jouirent. Drago essoufflé retomba sur Ginny qui le serra dans ses bras.

- Magnifique, murmura-t-elle.

- Oui... chuchota Drago. Il se retira de Ginny mais resta sur elle. 

Ginny se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

- T'es décoincée ? ria Drago.

- On peut dire ça ! J'ai encore envie de toi Dray. 

- Pas toute de suite mon cœur… 

Il se releva et repris son verre d'alcool... Ginny avala d'une traite le champagne et sauta sur Drago, entoura ses jambes autour de la taille du garçon.

- Allez, demanda-t-elle comme une petite fille.

- Mais moi aussi j'aimerai bien, mais pas maintenant, dit-il... C'est comme ça que ça marche pour nous, les mecs !

- Bon, d'accord, mais t'as intérêt à me faire monter au 7ème ciel après !

- Je n'ai intérêt nul part !!! J'ai remplie ma part du devoir !!! T'es décoincée... mais t'inquiète pas, g encore envie de toi mais pour le moment je suis fatigué, continua Drago. Viens on va discuter un peu. Tu veux boire un truc ? demanda-t-il en lui pointant le bar.

- Ouais, j'ai trop chaud.

- Sers toi, tu me rejoins dans ma chambre, c'est tranquille pour discuter...

Ginny obéis et pris la bouteille de Cognac et de Whisky, elle mit quelques glaçons dans le verre et y versa du les boissons. Elle rentra dans la chambre. 

Drago avait enfilé un boxer noir très moulant. Elle se mouilla les lèvres et respira un bon coup puis posa les bouteilles sur le bureau.

- Euh Ginny, dit Drago un peu gêné.

- Oui, quoi?

- Tu peux enfiler quelque chose ?

- Pourquoi, je te gêne comme ça ?

- A vrai dire, j'ai envie de sauter sur toi. Et quand je me sens comme ça, je suis plutôt agressif voire violent, donc, dépêche toi avant que Popol (c'est le nom que nous donnons au sexe de Drago lol) ai repris ses forces.

Ginny sourit et enfila une robe de chambre à Drago en soie verte, magnifique. Elle prit son verre et s'assit à côté de lui avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule...

- Drago

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu as voulu m'aider ??

- Eh bien, je ne te le dirai pas.

- Et pourquoi ??

- Parce que je ne veux pas.

Ginny fit la moue. Mais à vrai dire elle s'en foutait. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment savoir la raison pour laquelle Drago lui avait fait l'amour. Tout ce qui importait pour elle, c'était de pouvoir être près de lui. Finalement il est pas si méchant et cruel qu'on le pensait. Et il est beau et ça, personne ne peut le nier.

- Raconte moi.

- De quoi ??

- Ton premier amour.

Drago devins soudain distrait.

- J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

- Et pourquoi ça ??

- Parce que c'est comme ça !! Et toi pourquoi tu poses toujours pleins de questions ?? demanda-t-il rieur.

- Bah ché pas, moi je veux juste faire la conversation. T'es pas très bavard tu sais !! Sauf quand...

- Sauf quand ??

- Sauf quand je te fait gémir...

Ginny éclata de rire, et Drago rougi un peu et balança un oreiller à Ginny qui l'attrapa avec adresse.

- Tu veux jouer à ça ??

- Bah ouai pourquoi pas, mais après on dors, car je suis fatigué, ajouta Drago.

Ginny pris le coussin et lui jeta à la figure. Drago rigola et le lui renvoya.

Après une bonne demi heure de jeu, ils s'endormirent. Le lendemain matin, quand Ginny se réveilla, elle vit Drago toujours endormit. On aurait dit un diable paisible. Elle effleura du revers de sa main la joue laiteuse de Drago. Celui-ci se réveilla.

- Alors tu en a toujours envie ?? demanda-t-il.

- Oui bien sûr...

Drago se leva, ouvrit un tiroir d'une commode et en sortit des morceaux de corde. Il attacha les 4 membres de Ginny a chaque coins du lit. Elle se retrouvait donc les jambes écartée ainsi que les bras aussi. Elle était à la merci de Drago. Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait...

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
"Chapitre V" = A venir !  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**


	5. Photo et prises de têtes

****

Auteurs: Lululle et Sainte Haal  
**Titre:** Prisonnière du regard des autres  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Avertissements:** Scène de sexe plus ou moins détaillé, comportant des petites choses perverses... et une adoption d'un langage parfois vulgaire par les personnages. Donc passez votre chemin si ça ne vous intéresse pas lol.  
**Résumé:** Ginny est confrontée aux regards de ceux qui l'entourent, cela la mènera à faire un marché avec son pire ennemi. Une nuit qui changera sa vie entière. Conflits ou paradis ?

****

Messages des auteurs :

****

Sainte Haal : Bonjours tout le monde ! Désolée, c'est tout de ma faute si vous avez pas eut ce chapitre plutôt !! :( désolée! mais je... en fait j'ai pas de raison valable, je m'excuse et si vous m'excusez pas, tant pis ! 'fin bref, je vous remercie de nous lire, de nous reviewer ! Je vous zaime! passez de bonnes fêtes! 

****

Lululle : Ben euh moi j'ai pas grand chose à dire lol à part que : JOYEUX NOËL !! Et pis bonnes fêtes lol.

Et pis que dire d'autre ?? Ah oui !!! Je m'excuse aussi pour le retard parce que j'ai perdu les réponses aux reviews et que j'ai tout recommencé lol donc désolée lol Et pis ben euh voilà lol !!

**__**

Réponses au reviews par Lululle (je vais répondre à la 1ère personne du pluriel lol).

****

Fumseck : Popol c'est le nom que l'on donne à ce qui sert d'instrument aux garçons lol si nous pouvons nous exprimer ainsi lol. Bon et puis nous sommes vraiment désolées du retard lol !! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !!

****

Eva Golden : (réponses commune) : T'es peut-être un pervers (c'est toi qui le dit lol) ben tsé nous… c'est pas mieux lol Sinon nous sommes toujours contentes de recevoir une de tes review !!! ^___^ 

(Réponse de Lululle) : Haal peut pas répondre aux reviews alors je vais répondre pour moi et puis si u veux sa réponses envoie lui un e-mail lol. Je sais que c'était pas une insulte quand tu disais que nous faisions une fixation sur Drago lol. Et je m'excuse lol parce que j'ai toujours besoin de me justifier alors encore une fois je suis désolée. 

Pour avoir changer de pseudo… Ben moi j'était pas au courant au début lol !!! Bon eh bien je te remercie pour la review et pis je te souhaite une bonne lecture lol !! ^__^

****

Me : Eh oui on continue !!! lol Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !!

****

Lythanie : On est heureuse que tu ais apprécié !! Si tu veux un autographe ben tu fait la queue lol nous déconnons lol Et pis le fantasme de se faire accrocher au lit ben il est de Lululle (moi lol). Et pis si tu trouves ça sadomaso ben désolées alors lol Merci pour tes reviews et pis bonne lecture !!!

****

Hermione99 : Lé bien notre nouvelle Ginny lol hi hi !!! Sinon merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !!

****

Drafina Malfoy : On est deux à écrire cette fic lol. Mais c'est pas grave lol !!! Sinon bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !!

****

Lady Felton : On ne lâche pas cette fic puisqu'elle est terminée lol !! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !!

****

Addy Bou : Nous sommes deux à écrire cette fic. Sainte Haal et moi (Lululle). Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !! 

****

Alba : Merci pour tous tes compliments !!! Ça nous a fait plaisir !!! ^__^ Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ta perverserie lol Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !! 

****

Lalulie : Nous sommes contentes de voir à quel point cette fic te plait lol Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !!

****

*************************************************

__

Chapitre V

Photo et prises de têtes 

Drago monta sur elle et l'embrassa il fit ensuite descendre sa langue le long de son corps, la faisant doucement frémir. Il lécha tendrement les tétons durcis de la jeune fille et continua sa route vers le bonheur ultime ou plutôt le septième ciel... 

Il fit glisser ses mains le longs de son dos et caressa ses fesses avec des gémissements, et très étrangement, lui également y prenait plaisir comme si c'était lui qui était là, attaché.

Il prit la bouteille de champagne et versa le contenu au dessus de la bouche de Ginny, le liquide tombait à côté et coulait sur les côtés. Drago s'empressa d'aller "boire" cela et remontant vers sa bouche. Il y mit sa langue et encore cette danse effrénée..

Il se mit à califourchon sur les hanches de la jeune fille, prit la bouteille vide et commence ça à y faire doucement pénétrer la partie la plus fine de la bouteille, de l'autre main, il se masturbait, les yeux fermés. Ils gémissaient si fort, si fort... 

Soudain, sans crier gare, la porte s'ouvrit légèrement et un appareil photo en sortis. 

Un CLICK retenti et Drago se retourna, mais la porte était de nouveau fermé..

- Dit moi Ginny, c'est moi qui deviens fou ou bien j'ai entendu quelqu'un nous prendre en photo ??

- Euh je crois pas que tu sois fou.

- Oh merde !!! J'espère que si la personne qu'a pris cette photo était pour son simple plaisir et qu'elle ne montrera pas ça à tout le monde...

- Et si c'est le cas, on s'en fou !! 

- Ginny !! Tu t'es bien décoincé toi !!! 

- Oui c'est sûr mais je le serai plus si tu enlevait cette bouteille de mon vagin !!

- Oh oui... et je vais faire mieux, je vais le remplacer pour mon sexe...

Drago et Ginny continuèrent leurs occupations... 

Pendant ce temps la photo qui avait été prise était dans les main d'Harry Potter...

- C'est quoi cette photo-montage ?! demanda Harry en lâchant le papier.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas une photo montage !! fit Hermione en ramassant la photo.

- Ginny ne ferait jamais ce genre de... de jeux-pervers-écœurant ! C'est horrible ! A mon dieu, ta vu cette bouteille ah

et le pire, c'est que tu as même ajouté la gueule à Malefoy !!! dit-il l'air méprisant. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où tu pourrais aller pour arriver à tes fins Hermione ! Et heureusement que Ron n'est pas là !!! Il ne t'aurai plus parler pendant un bon moment.

- Écoute, c'est la réalité, je voulais te prévenir c'est tout !!! Suis-moi si tu ne me crois pas !! s'écria-t-elle en l'emmenant.

Hermione marchait à vive allure, Harry le suivait machinalement pensant certainement que c t faux.. Il arrivèrent à la grande porte noire gravé de serpent...

- Viens ! chuchota Hermione.

- Mais lâche moi maintenant ! Je te suis, c'est bon ! râla-t-il.

Ils pénétrèrent à pas sourd dans l'habitation du préfet des Serpentard. Hermione poussa à grande volée la porte de la chambre... 

Harry s'arrêta net, comme si l'on avait appuyé sur la touche pause d'une télécommande.

Il voyait bien Ginny s'amuser avec Drago avec un glaçon... mais cette fois, c'était elle qui été au dessus, elle avait l'air d'y prendre du plaisir, mais en voyant les arrivant, elle tomba par-terre.

Elle leva un peu sa tête pour voir si elle n'avait pas rêver : non c'était bien Harry.

Harry trop dégoûté par le spectacle, s'enfuit en courant et en pleurant, à côté, Hermione et Drago se lançaient des regards pleins de haine... Ginny enfila une cape et sortit au plus vite rattraper Harry. Elle le retrouva finalement quelques minutes plus tard dans un couloir désert, assis par-terre, dans la pénombre.

Elle s'approcha d'Harry, et s'assit en face de lui. La cape qu'elle portait ne cachait pas grand chose dans cette position, mais elle s'en fichait (elle est plus coincé lol).

Harry ne la regardait pas. Il avait le regard vague.

- Regarde moi Harry !! supplia Ginny.

- MOI ??!! Te regarder ? Tu plaisantes là !!! Et comment oses-tu me parler ??!! Toi faire ça avec Malefoy !!! J'aurai jamais crus ça !! Et dire que je t'aimais !!!

- Oui et ben désolée de te dire ça, mais moi pendant des années je t'ai aimé c'est à dire depuis que je t'ai vu pour la première fois !!! Et tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu ressentais pour moi, pas une seule fois !!!! Tu as trop attendu !!!! Et voilà ce que tu as us !!! Tu l'as cherché !! Et maintenant tu l'as trouvé !!! 

À présent, Ginny pleurait.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça !!!! 

- Toute façon, tu peux plus rien faire, c'est Drago qui m'a prit ce que tu aurais pu me prendre si tu m'avais avouer tes sentiments !!!

- Tu as fait l'amour avec lui Ginny, et ça...

Harry était en colère, il pleurait lui aussi.

- Et tu vas me dire que c'est avec une bouteille de Champagne qu'il t'a dépucelé peut être !!

- Bien sûr que non !! Ne soit pas idiot !

- Ouais, tu parles !!! Tu t'ais dépucelé avec ce pourri de Malefoy, né pour être un Mangemort ! Il tuera des millier de gens ! DES MILLIERS !! Tu es tellement aveugle, naïve et influençable !!! Mais regarde toi !!! Tu te promènes nue avec cette putin de cape sur le dos !!! T'es même pas gênée !!! Même devant moi !!! As-tu seulement du respect pour moi ?! Je dirais non à ta place, déjà ce que tu m'as fait, et ce que tu es en train de me faire !!! Mais tiens !!! Regarde, y a peut-être une goutte de champagne dans ton vagin encore!! Tu veux que j' goûte peut-être !!!

- Arrête, s'il te plait arrête !! cria-t-elle

- NON !!! Tu me dégoûtes Ginny !! Tu me donnes envie de vomir !!! Tu voulais te décoincer ?! Et bien t devenu une gros pouff ! une salope !!! une pu.... Merde arrête, tu me fais trop de mal, j'en peux plus, dégage.

- Harry, je t'en prie ! Écoute moi ! dit-elle en sanglots.

- Dégage ! répéta-t-il

- Je regrette, je regrette !

Il lui attrapa fermement le bras et plongea son regard d'émeraude rempli de larmes de rage dans celui de la rouquine.

- JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR !! cria-t-il en la jetant brutalement au sol.

Et il s'en alla en courant..

À ce moment là, Drago arriva et pris l'adolescente dans c bras, mais celle-ci le repoussa.

- Maintenant réponds !!!! cria-t-elle. Pour quelles raisons as-tu voulu me décoincer ?!! C'est Hermione ?!! Tu as pactiser avec Hermione ? Ou c'est quoi le problème ?!!

- Mais non c'est pas à cause d'Hermione !!! 

- Bah alors c'est à cause de qui ?? Ou alors de quoi ???

- C'est à cause d'Harry !!!

- Pourquoi ?? Il ta fait quoi ???

- Mais c'était juste pour me venger un peu de tout ce qu'il ma fait subir pendant toute ses années !!

- Était-ce une raison pour que ce soit sur moi ??

- NON !! Tu était là, disponible !! La vengeance était là !! Et je ne pouvait pas la laisser passer !!

- Eh ben tu as réussi ton coup !!!! Je te déteste !!!!

- Mais Ginny...

La rouquine partit en courant, laissant Drago ruminer ses pensées...

C'est a ce moment là que Gabriela et Julia arrivèrent. 

- Alors Drago, Ginny te fait faux bon ??? Tu na pas été assez bon au lit ?? Ou bien elle s'est défiler ???

Drago les menaça avec sa baguette. 

- Aller vous faire voir bande de connes !!! 

- Ouhhhou !!! le Petit Malefoy Junior s'énerve !!! Partons avant qu'il fasse des dégâts !!! pouffa Gabriela en partant avec son amie.

"Pourquoi ai-je défendu Ginny ?? Je ne l'aime pas pourtant..." pensa Drago.

**__**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
"Chapitre VI" = A venir !  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

__


	6. Peines et aveux

**Auteurs:** Lululle et Sainte Haal  
**Titre:** Prisonnière du regard des autres  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Avertissements:** Scène de sexe plus ou moins détaillé, comportant des petites choses perverses... et une adoption d'un langage parfois vulgaire par les personnages. Donc passez votre chemin si ça ne vous intéresse pas lol.  
**Résumé:** Ginny est confrontée aux regards de ceux qui l'entourent, cela la mènera à faire un marché avec son pire ennemi. Une nuit qui changera sa vie entière. Conflits ou paradis ?

**Messages des auteurs :**

**Sainte Haal : **Salut la populasse ! bah c'est Haal, ça fait un bail que j'ai pas donné un message pour cette fic dis donc ! Chapitre 6 déjà ? alala, que ça passe vite ! :) en tous cas merci pour tout ! et puis passez de gut vacances ! :D pensez bien à nous ! je sais qu'on est des starzs ! lol koua ? on a pas le droit de rêver ? ok ok... je me tais !

**Lululle : **KIKOU Comment va le monde ? Il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent, le chapitre n'est pas joyeux... Ne tapez pas les auteurs...

**_Réponses au reviews _**

**Aisha9 :** Désolées pour le retard... Tu nous en veux pas trop ? Hihi merci pour ta review

**Eva Golden : **Y aura pas de sexe dans ce chapitre et c'est le dernier. Et désolées pour la courte réponse mais c'est par manque de temps. Merci pour ta review

**Same :** Si tu aimes pas les fics R qui manque d'imagination mais que tu aimes la notre, ça veux dire qu'on a réussi notre but ? lol Mais est-ce qu'on avait vraiment un but ? lol Et non, la bouteille de champagne c'est pas du vécu. Thanks pour ta review

**Venusa : **"A venir" c'est pour quand le moment nous en dis. Merci pour ta review

**Black-Alex : **Merci pour les compliments et ravies que ça te plaise Et voilà le dernier chapitre. Merci pour ta review

**Undomiel... :** Trop long le pseudo, on raccourci. Merci pour t'es 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5 reviews ça fait très plaisir

1 : Lé conne Gabriella mais faut pas lui en vouloir lol

2 : Et oui un baiser plutôt maladroit si on puit dire ça comme ça.

3 : Lululle : Oui, fantasme évoque quelque chose de très important dans ma vie.

4 : Nan tu peux pas remplacer Ginny lol contente toi de regarder lol

5 : Et voilà la suite, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira. Si c'est pas le cas pardonnes-nous.

**Hanna :** Drago en force !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Merci pour ta review

**Hermione99 : **A toi de découvrir comment ça va se terminer... merci pour ta review

**Pad :** Comment tu savais que le fantasme étaient de moi Lululle ? merci pour ta review

**Lapieuvredudesert :** merci pour tes 5 reviews vi Drago voulait se venger mais....

**Mwameme : **y a pas de date et là c'est le dernier chapitre ;p

**Minerve :** On n'est pas responsable du fait que tu as du prendre une douche froide loool merci pour ta review

**--------------------------------------------  
**

_**Chapitre VI  
Peines et aveux**_

Ginny était rentrée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. elle attrapa sa valise, pris des vêtements propres et fila dans la salle de bain. Elle retira la cape de Drago, lança un sort dessus et elle disparu en fumée…

Elle fit couler de l'eau brûlante et appuya sa tête contre le mur, tandis que l'eau glissait sur sa peau. Une fois lavé, elle sortit et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait changé.

Cela se voyait. Son visage s'était assombri, et au niveau des parties génitales... la bouteille avait quelque peu trop frotté son vagin qui était devenu rouge. Elle ne c'était pas rendu compte de cela.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle repensait à ces moments, ils étaient si bons !! Comment pouvaient-ils lui donner désormais tant de problèmes ?!!

De son coté, Drago pleurait. Mais Pourquoi ??? Voilà la question. Pourquoi quelqu'un à pris la photo ?? Pourquoi il avait fait ce marché ?? Et surtout pourquoi il l'avait défendue ?? Toutes ses questions trottaient dans sa tête.

Il réfléchissait dans sa chambre. Mais toute ces questions avaient une réponse : aimer !! Toutes avaient un rapport avec l'amour.

Si Hermione à pris la photo, c'est parce qu'Harry aimait Ginny et comme elle aimait Harry...

Si Drago avait fait ce marché c'est parce c'était un désir de vengeance. Mais était-ce seulement ça ???

Et si j'aimais vraiment Ginny ??

Et il l'avait défendue. Et pourtant Drago Malefoy ne défendrai personne à part... lui même.

Oui c'était certain maintenant. Drago Malefoy aimait Ginny Weasley.

Il courut la trouver, mais il avait beau demander qui l'avait vu, personne ne savait.

Il avait peur, peur, un mauvais pressentiment montait peu à peu en lui et si... ???

NON !! Il n'avait pas le droit d'y penser une seule seconde... elle ne se tuerait jamais à cause de cela mais qu'est que "cela" ?

C'est la perte de son amour, perte de l'estime de sa famille, perte de sa virginité.. C'était tellement… et si peu en même temps…

Il voulut entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, mais ne la trouva pas... Et pourtant, elle était bien là, face à ce foutu miroir qui reflétait sa bêtise. Qui reflétait la noirceur de ses actes passés... Et les traces des cordes sur ses chevilles et son poignet.

Ses jambes la lâchèrent.

Elle renifla un bon coup, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, il fallait qu'elle se relève d'elle-même, il fallait qu'elle se fasse pardonner par Harry... juste le pardon suffirait.

Elle s'habilla et courut à l'extérieur.

Elle rencontra Drago mais passa son chemin en l'ignorant complètement, l'adolescent lui courut après, mais un vent inégal semblait transporter la petite rouquine.

Elle vit enfin Harry. Il leva la tête vers elle, toujours en larmes.

- Excuse moi Ginny, marmonna-t-il. Je suis désolé !!!

Il éclata en sanglot.

Ginny regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans la grande tour de l'Ouest... Harry au bord du vide... Excuse... désolé ?!!

Mais c'était quoi ce charabia ?!! Il n'allé quand même pas sauter parce que Ginny l'avait déçu ?! Merde quoi, c'était le survivant tout de même !!!

Mais même en étant le survivant, il ne survivrai pas en sautant du haut de cette tour.

Drago rejoignit Ginny.

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle Malefoy.

- MAIS JE L'AIME !!!

- QUOI ?? s'exclamèrent en même temps Harry et Ginny.

- Je t'aime Ginny, murmura Drago.

- C'est vrai ?? demanda Ginny les larmes aux yeux.

- Oui c'est vrai Ginny.

La rouquine se jeta dans les bras de Drago et l'embrassa. Harry, lui, se rassit sur le bord de la fenêtre. Mais il perdit l'équilibre et glissa. Il se retint de justesse au bord, mais il pendait dans le vide.

- Au secours !!!!! cria Harry.

- Oh merde !! Potter !! Tiens bon !!! s'écria Drago.

Le blond et Ginny attrapèrent Harry et le hissèrent dans la pièce.

- Tu mas fait peur Harry !!! murmura Ginny en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Je vais bien maintenant, merci Ginny et merci… Drago.

Harry tendit une main vers le Serpentard qui la serra sans plus attendre.

Un éclair jaillit du haut du ciel et la voix de Dumbledore retentit :

- Le Poudlard express ne peut pas s'en aller, je demande à tous les élèves, je dis bien tous de rentrer dans l'établissement scolaire !!! Une tempête basée sur la magie noire avance vers nous !!! Nous vous demandons de vous dépêchez afin que les professeurs et moi-même puissions jeter un sort de protection.

Le trio se dirigea dans la Grande-Salle, sans parler. Juste Ginny au milieu tenant la main des deux garçons pour les réconforter.

Aucun ne savait ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais peu importe, plus de violence, plus jamais.

Plus de haine, cela ne servait à rien.

Ils tenaient tous deux à elle et ne désiraient aucun cas lui faire du mal...

Mais la question c'était plutôt : "Est-ce que l'amour pouvait tout vaincre ?"

**--------------  
"THE END"  
---------------**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Voilà le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop déçu. Et si c'est le cas nous nous en excusons. Ensuite, peut-être et nous disons bien peut-être qu'une fic serai postée... et nous disons bien peut-être car elle est commencée mais notre manque de temps ne nous permet pas de continuer. Donc nous verrons bien... **

**  
**

**Sainte-Haal et Lululle**


End file.
